Cold Hard Revenge
by KaguratheDangerous
Summary: Amu plans revenge on her greatest enemy she hates so much. However Utau and Yaya are on opposite sides. How can she win them over to help with her plan to ruin the school's most popular girl? There is one condition though, one person that Amu is so scared of that is stopping her from ruining that certain girl. Lots of JUICY GOSSIP included, some mild language. Lots of Drama!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, Ashley here! Hope you enjoy, it's pretty bad but oh well I tried.

**EDIT 1/20/15: I rewrote and edited this chapter, feel free to reread as its much better now, some more details have been added. All chapters will eventually be rewritten and edited. Some major story details have been changed so I advise rereading it. Also I'm currently having some spacing problems so I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My hatred grew more and more each day. I can't believe we were ever friends that girl wasted my life away slowly.

I can't even believe why Ikuto asked her out. Of course,when me and Utau were her best friends we knew how much she truly loved Ikuto and how they used to be best friends.

Then 7th grade came and they had no more classes together, but why did she change so much now? 7th grade was the bliss of my life, now 8th grade is a hell hole.

She really ruined my life, everything that I'd worked so hard to build up. She's so annoying with that laughter of hers, always flirting with any guy, so desperate, what a whore!

Her carefree attitude, never doing any work during school, her gross fat face, every single feature annoyed me except one thing. Her social ways, she WAS so fun to talk to; but not anymore. She pretends she's popular with all her fake friends.

Her gross inhumane attitude, I wanted to fix her so bad but it was impossible after so many attempts I gave up and settled for revenge.

Revenge was the only way I could keep living through this painful life. Even Utau was still friends with her, believing she would come back one day. I always wanted to leave them but I knew I couldn't; I would have no one else to run to in my time of need.

Today was the day, I would finally see her suffer, or so I thought, any attempts to be made were useless it did make her sad but triggered her most powerful weapon, her mom or should I say her sister? Her mom was very powerful and "overprotective", and her sister was just as evil as her wanting to make innocent people suffer. She would just tell her mom lies over and over again all about me and Yaya.

Yaya was a very smart kid, always did her homework. But she told her mom how we never did our homework and just copied hers.

Yet, it was the opposite however I no longer let her borrow my homework to copy. Utau always lent it to her, I could not get her to stop no matter how hard I tried. Yaya was the lone outsider always wanting to get into the group so when she needed something Yaya would help her no matter what.

Everybody wanted to be her friend but it just continued on and on, a humongous war of jealousy. It struck over and over again never to be stopped. I couldn't do anything as her mother would make sure I suffered, and her sister, at school, when I did nothing wrong over and over again I suffered the pain she should suffer herself.

Lies, lies, and lies she was so greedy and selfish like me but she was too uncontrollable. Using Utau over and over again, I wanted her to stop but again that was not possible. Her mom was always always watching us. It was unbearable and untolerable. I know I cannot live like this.

This is about my limit, I can no longer watch and be a bystander, now I will finally do something about her, I don't care about her family they honestly can't cause much more suffering than herself. She causes so much grief and pain. Why can't she just fade away as if she never existed?

* * *

><p>~Please Review~<p>

Do you know who's talking/thinking? Anyone have any possible solutions for revenge?

Thank You! - Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

BTW, the first chapter was in Amu's point of view but I think most of you guys figured that out. So I wrote the first chapter then my friend, Elize wrote half of the next chapter/this one. So this is Ashley and Elize, hope you enjoy! :) **EDIT 1/20/15: This chapter has also been revised but for some reason all my spacing lines have been deleted, so I really couldn't set off dialogue and small sections with spacing lines I could use a horizontal line but I feel the sections are way too small to do that, please tell me if I should just leave as this or use a ton more horizontal lines to separate it making it easier to read, I apologize and hopefully can get this fixed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Utau's POV_

She used to be different. She was the BEST FRIEND EVER. Now she's a bitch, always telling lies to get her own friends in trouble. I still help her, knowing that she's still inside there somewhere, but as each day passes, my hopes lessen and lessen.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

Fourth Grade

I was the new student, the stupid retarded kid who didn't have any friends. I finally became friends with Yaya, and I was suddenly not a loner. Then, I met HER. She was the nicest kid ever, funny, smart, and VERY fragile. She wasn't desperate for friends, nor was she popular.

I thought she was the best friend ever; until she ruined my friendship with Yaya. Suddenly, she became selfish of her friends, and she wouldn't let Yaya join in any of our conversations or activities. She was protective of me, and I appreciated that, so I soon forgot about my dear friend, Yaya.

Sixth Grade

I had all my classes with her on the first day of school. I was overjoyed and we had lockers right on top of each other. I was mortified at what happened next. The counselors decided to choose me as one of the people to get a complete schedule change due to the large amount of kids in the class. I was suddenly a loner again….

Then she met Ikuto, the "guy of her dreams". They became best friends, and also became friends with Lulu. I was suddenly the third wheel, and at lunch, they would do whatever they could to ditch me. This was when I noticed her shift in attitude. I ignored the fact that she was becoming a different person, and instead tried to regain her original personality. NO SUCCESS.

7th Grade

7th grade was pure bliss. Ikuto was no longer in any of her classes, and she no longer abandoned me with my fury. Although she still mourned over not being able to talk to Ikuto, she was back to herself.

We also met a new friend, Amu, who was the joyful spirit in our group of friends. She was bubbly, and always "drunk" with laughter. I thought to myself when I met her; she doesn't know about what she's getting into, nor does she know that every wrong move she makes will result in a cruel punishment from a certain person.

Present Day

This is HELL, everyday, I suffer from her existence. She has classes with all her "friends", and Ikuto managed to ask her out! Who would even want to go out with that bitch? I am annoyed by her, but I can't hate her, because I always think about all the times she made me laugh, and I will always await her "return". Now she just feels like a big whore.

As my flashbacks ended, I sighed, and glanced around me. Science was my favorite class of the day, but I was too tired to deal with the idiots that surrounded me. I glanced at her, and thought of why I ever became friends with her. She flirted with Ikuto without a care in the world, it was obvious they were both cheating on each other anyway.

She called me over, after giggling with that high pitched piggle laugh, and I pretended to not hear her. I had enough of her for the day. I walked over to Amu, and noticed her change in attitude. WOW, she gets jealous fast. I started a conversation with Amu, but gave up after a while; there was nothing to talk about.

As I walked back over to my desk, I see Ikuto literally raping her. She's blushing, and then stabs him with a pen. What the fuck, was my reaction, as I watched him crumple to the ground in pain. She was truly evil, and I decided to finally help out.

"Idiot, what am I ever going to do with you?" I told her, frowning.

"I'm sorry, It was an automatic reaction, plus, I got nervous, because you weren't there to help me."

***MOMENT***

I saw the friend that I knew so well, just for a split second, then the moment was ruined, and she went back to flirting with every guy possible. Everyday, she comes back to life for a split second, but always abandons her feelings.

I know she's in there, but the question is; when will she come back? When will she stop hiding her inner personality? Or was this her inner personality all along finally coming out?

"Amu, are you there?" I glanced over at my nonchalant friend, and noticed how quiet she had gotten over the past year.

"What the hell do you want?" Amu replied, with a glare.

Silence rained down upon us for a long long time. I glanced back at Amu, she was just staring, staring at nothing.

"What in the world are you doing?" I said to Amu.

After a while she replied, "Nothing really," with a emotionless tone.

But somehow I could feel the sadness, she was so unhappy with this world she wanted to fix it as it continued deteriorating each day. I knew she wanted to restore it's former glory. That was the only thing she had to look forward in her life.

I don't know what happened but after he died she broke, she absolutely changed into a completely different person but unlike her it was a "positive change", she thought more negative than ever but didn't seek the harm of others for fun.

She didn't want to see anyone suffer like the way she did. To this day she still thinks its her fault he died, she blames herself for every single second. It's so hard for her to live with herself, but she'll continue living, living for him.

Then I saw her, she just came and was walking over to me, Amu quickly left. We talked for a while, me and her, about Amu.

"Omg, Amu is so annoying why does she still hang out with us? Like seriously gurl, you have got to do something about that bitch," she said in the most annoying "popular" girl tone.

"Wow," I thought.

This is gonna be a long day. But I just had to look cool in front of him. He was the pinnacle of my happiness, but in order to keep my facade up I ignored him and continued on with my usual routine, and dealing with her at the same time….. If I even lost him, I don't know if any happiness could continue to exist in my life.

* * *

><p><em><span>Amu's POV<span>_

"What in the world are you doing?" said Utau.

I was just staring, staring at how people could so easily trust their lives with one another. I was observing, thinking, planning my revenge out, every little last detail.

These people were so stupid, this was school not some playground. They didn't even try to do their work, that bothered me so much. They should know that, it they didn't try now how would they even pass high school or even college. Life isn't all about fun, theres no such thing as luck in this world, if you want something you'll have to work hard for it.

"Nothing really," I replied with a bored emotionless yet smart tone. I was almost on the verge of tears, thinking back to that certain time where my life flashed before my eyes.

I then walked away trying to find someone else to talk to because she was approaching me and Utau. I didn't want to to deal with this piece of shit, not now.

I finally found Rima set aside from the super ultra popular group, she was an old friend but talking to her in front of the "popular ones" was awkward and quite uncomfortable. Both of us had an interest in taking her down, Rima wasn't too interested but she would do anything to help me. She just thought she was a nuisance and was on the verge of going beyond popular.

It's all his fault, that stupid bastard doesn't know what he got himself into, Ikuto, they actually truly love each other, well at least I think so. Utau says its a bit unrealistic and thinks he may be using her, but I didn't care cause in the end she'd get hurt both ways. After this couple formed officially things went from downhill to extreme hell.

Rima and I, talked for a few minutes about this "plan", until the most popular girl in school approached us, Nadeshiko. Surprisingly, with her sweet and nice attitude in elementary school she had the bad girl attitude: rebellious, fierce, and cool, hidden deep inside. She completely changed when middle school started.

As I walked into my 6th period class (the only class I have with Utau, that doesn't include her), I decided that today I was gonna finally tell her all my evil plans for her. I had noticed a bit of ignorance in her eyes she was certainly getting annoyed now. But as I approached Utau, a certain figure stopped me, Rima. Why? I can't possibly think of a reason…

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the next chapter! Who do you think She is? Don't worry guys the next few chapters will have much more dialogue and juicy gossip! Please Review!<p>

~Ashley and Elize

P.S. Thank you, mysterious guest for reviewing! It really makes us happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for cussing at Ikuto last chapter, anyways this is one of the worst chapters I wrote and Elize didn't even help me. So if you feel this chapter was bad, and if this chapter encourages you to stop reading the story, please don't.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

"Slurp."

"Woah, this is good." I was at Citrus Cafe with Rima. The smoothies were so good, especially the one I was drinking, Berryholic.

"So, what were you thinking approaching Utau like that?" said Rima

"Well, I think it's time to let her into our little plan." I replied.

"Idiot, you know that Utau is still not willing to betray her." replied Rima in an angry tone.

"I'm pretty sure she's on the verge of giving up on her."

"Better safe than sorry." said Rima. "Well let's just give her one month tops."

* * *

><p>"So I'm gonna get close to Leia to find out secret information?"<p>

"Yeah, she's so stupid she's gonna tell you everything without knowing." I replied with a smirk on my face. She's gonna destroy herself, after all she does have a weak spot for Rima. She doesn't even know Rima hates her.

"Anyways, there's going to be a big party, that's our chance to embarrass her. You're lucky you're friends with one of the most popular girls in school." said Rima with a smile.

"So I was thinking we should …..

(TOP SECRET PLANS TO BE REVEALED LATER DUN DUN DUH/ DRAMATIC MUSIC)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leia, Lulu, and Luna were planning some mischief too. Leia was gonna destroy Utau, afterall Utau has caught the eyes of whom she loved so much. That's why they were even friends, right? Leia was using Utau, while Utau was waiting, waiting for her to come back, when if was bound to never happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Utau's Pov<p>

Ugh Leia's so stupid, I wish she wouldn't keep on hugging me with her "fake" cutesy act. if was ruining my outer character, I had to keep it up because of him.

* * *

><p>Leia's POV<p>

Stupid Ikuto he doesn't know I'm using him to impress Jude. Same with Utau, if I hung out with her enough, Jude HAS to realize that I'm better than her. Lulu and Luna were also being controlled by me, everyone is a pawn for me. *EVIL LAUGHTER*

* * *

><p>Lulu's POV<p>

Leia and Luna are so stupid I'm obviously using them to win over Jude.

* * *

><p>Luna's POV<p>

These people were all so stupid they were using themselves over and over again, as I snuck out from their mindless chattering. I met up with Kukai, we were secretly dating however I possessed no feelings for him. I just wanted to give him a chance and make Utau jealous if she was ever to find out. I wanted to screw up people's social lives. In fact I wanted Jude.

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

Yaya was so lucky she was smart and had tons of friends. Why, now that I think back, did I abandon her? Now my life is messed up. The only okay friends I had were

Amu and Jude, however Amu is a bit creepy at this time. What the fuck did I just see?

"SLAM!" I immediately dropped my books in shock.

I rubbed my eyes repeatedly. **No this couldn't be, could it? **

* * *

><p>Yaya's POV<p>

I was so excited. I quickly finished all my homework, mostly at school so I could start making cookies. Cookies were so delicious and sweet. And best of all, Valentine's Day was coming so I could make some for him. I blushed at the sight of thinking of him.

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV BUT ITS A GUY (ITS PROBABLY VERY OBVIOUS)<p>

I swallowed down the feeling of anxiety that controlled me at the moment. There was a midnight blue car driving extremely slow, so slow I could outwalk it. As I walked faster and faster, the car kept following. As I peeked inside, the car stopped and two people got out.

"WHAT in the seven seas, WHAT ARE YOU DOING L-?" I was cut off by the screaming of Amu in the far distance?

* * *

><p>Ok guys I really didn't want to make new characters since I don't enjoy stories with new characters but I had too. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better? (with the help of Elize) Elize wrote this parentheses part.<p>

- Ashley AND NOT ELIZE

Thank you HanaLoid for reviewing, I actually have read a few of your stories before and I enjoy them. I would review but I'm usually too lazy or not signed in.

P.S. This chapter might've been a bit off topic, but we need to set the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This chapter was terrible, I kept switching POVs like every 3 sentences like the last chapter. I had tons of homework so this was kind of rushed and I was not able to put in most of the ideas I had in mind, they will for sure be in the next one and I will feature a Valentine's Day event, it will be minor though. Again, Elize did not help me, she always promises that she will but now she's getting very lazy and she had almost no homework.

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. How could my sister do this to me? Tears rushed down my cheeks, as I ran, I ran and ran as fast as I could. I didn't even know where I was going. I don't know what happened, but after running constantly for hours, I collapsed while resting at a park bench.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I found Utau on a park bench, she looked so dehydrated and dead. I screamed as loud as I could, the sight of her was so gross and horrifying. I quickly checked for a heartbeat. There wasn't one, wait no there was a very light and faint one.

* * *

><p>Jude's POV (Yes he was the mysterious POV last chapter)<p>

Once I heard Amu scream I elbowed the two men somewhere near the stomach and ran as fast as I could towards the sound. But, the two men were persistent in taking me, I struggled and did everything I could, to get out of the grasp of these strange men. But it was futile.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I reached into my back pocket to grab my cell phone, but instead I felt nothing but air. I must've left it in the PE locker room. I ran back as quick as possible to get it while searching for free public phones, after all I was broke. On my way back, I bumped into Kukai. I asked him for his cell phone immediately. I dialed 911 so fast my fingers could've fell off it I repeated the process over and over again. As the line rang I ran back to Utau.

*RING RING*

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Please help my friend, she *pant* collapsed and has a very faint *gasp* heartbeat." said Amu gasping hard for air.

"Ok, where are you located?"

"The park near the Plaza hotel," replied Amu in a very frantic voice.

"It will take about 5-10 minutes for an ambulance to arrive. During this time, make sure your friend keeps breathing."

"Ok, thanks."

As Kukai finally caught up to me, I could already hear the distant sounds of the ambulance.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Kukai.

"I'll explain on the way," I replied while getting on the ambulance with Utau on a stretcher.

"Ok? What happened to Utau?"

* * *

><p>Kukai's POV<p>

I bumped into a very frantic Amu, when she suddenly asked for my cell phone. I agreed and lent her it. She quickly ran back in the direction she came from. I followed her but could not keep up with her pace. I arrived several minutes later to see Utau on a park bench dead, maybe she was alive? I was so worried, since we used to love each other in 7th grade then I broke up with her, because I just didn't feel the love anymore.

* * *

><p>Jude's POV<p>

I was barely conscious, I could hear an ambulance passing by the car I was taken in. I used up all my last energy to sit up and look. A flash of pink went by, could it be, Amu? I struggled to get my hands untied but it was no use. Damn it, why a time like this?

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

I could still slightly hear Kukai's voice and Amu but why would he be here? I could not forget him not matter what he said. You could brainwash me, and he would still be there; lingering at the brink of my mind, taunting as ever. He was playing with my heart, even though he was gone. My empty, stone-cold chamber of feelings was robbed away from me by him. N one else could replace it. It was gone, just like that leaving me with an empty shell that barely beat to keep me alive inside. The empty shell was a possessed camera linked to my brain which kept replaying the unwanted past. Nothing could make me forget the pain and hatred he painted into the storybook that was my life. I awoke in sweat and tears.

Ok so I had another story on this account I took an excerpt and inserted it in this story/chapter because I had been wanting to delete the story but I wanted to use some of the words. So yeah, thanks for reading.

Please Review! - Ashley :)

Thank you HanaLoid again for reviewing! It encourages me to write more.

P.S. I'm actually making a book cover/ front image so look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this is Elize…. I figured that Ashley had been doing alot of work, so this chapter is ALL by me (except for the tid bit at the end concerning Amu's revenge :P). Ashley: I still gave you what to write about so basically its my work, just not in my own words. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

"Where am I?" I opened my eyes and saw Amu and… Kukai. Salty tears brimmed my eyes, and my heart throbbed with pain at the sight of him. In my arm poked out a two inch IV, resurrecting my tears, and my very dehydrated muscles.

"Utau! You're awake! How are you feeling? Last time I saw you, you were passed out on the park bench, barely breathing. I was so worried…..." Amu's words floated in my head, and i responded meekly,

"Hey, why is Kukai here?" I choked on my own words, trying to make sure it sounded like i was over him.

"Oh I had to borrow his phone." Amu waved a hand across Kukai's sleeping face, but he slept on like a plump baby.

"How cute :3" I thought as I sat up on the edge of the sterilized hospital bed. "Do you know what was wrong with me?" questioning Amu was not going to be easy; she didn't like telling people bad news.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

"Do you know what was wrong with me?" Utau asked with a innocent look on her face. NO NO, I can't tell her. She can't know….

* * *

><p>Luna's POV<p>

"Damn it, why won't Kukai pick up his phone?!" I had been calling him for the last two hours, but no response. What the fuck is he doing? I flipped my phone shut, and sat on my satin bed.

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

I had a feeling Amu was lying, but I ignored it and picked up my phone instead.

"Huh, why do I have so many texts?" I clicked the most recent text, and I fainted at what I saw on the screen…..  
>"Not again…. and I saw black."<p>

* * *

><p>Kukai's POV<p>

Ugh, why did Utau have to get sick right when Luna was going to call me for a date. My phone fell out of my pocket so I can't call her. Utau fainted a few minutes ago, but the doctor had said it would be normal. Her conditions were getting worse, but I didn't dare tell her, Amu would have killed me if I did.

"Amu, is Utau going to be ok?" I stared at Utau's model-like face, and….

*Flashback*

"Utau, want to go have some pizza?"

"Hmph, sure but I bet I'll eat more than you *smirks*" Her competitive attitude, and her ability to get embarrassed so easily was what lured me. She was the perfect girl, until she met HER.

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

I woke up after a sweet dream, of course I was dreaming about Kukai, and realized that someone had deleted all my texts. I couldn't remember exactly what happened; although I had a bad feeling. Kukai walked up to me, and said in a drowsy, monotone voice,

"Are you ok?"

I felt a rush of emotions, and as my body reacted on my own, it felt like a dream.

I kissed him, and felt his startled jerk, but I didn't let him go. The kiss ended soon, and I fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said while blushing and looking away.

* * *

><p>Kukai's POV<p>

"Are you ok?" I was asking a simple question, but she blushed, and then, she kissed me. I wasn't expecting it at all, so I jerked back, but she had a tight grip. The kiss seemed to last forever until she finally let go and slumped onto the ground with a thud. My eyes were already wide, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry" she said, and her face was tomato red. That look on her face brought a thousand memories and for a split second, I was in love with Utau Hoshina all over again. Then it was gone.  
>"Get up." I said with a frown on my face. "Don't go kissing random guys like you know them. I have a girlfriend! Also, I have something important I want to tell you…"<p>

* * *

><p>Luna's POV<p>

I was extremely satisfied. Utau kissing Kukai has to make him fall for her again. *Evil Laughter* "Now, I can concentrate on my beloved Jude…..although I wish Amu didn't have to be sacrificed."

* * *

><p><strong>This scene happened before Utau was found by Amu on the bench.<strong>

Amu's POV

Today was the day before Valentine's Day, and I could finally set a small part of my revenge into action. To turn her mom against her. Her mom was very sensitive about her daughter with boys so I decided to send a fake candygram as her to Ikuto. Her mom was one of the volunteers sorting them out, so it was perfect. (BTW candygrams are candies you can send to someone which will arrive during 6th period on the day of delivery/special event or holiday, it costs money to purchase one too.)

I purchased a Hershey's milk chocolate bar, because it seemed the most romantic. I started writing the label:

To: Ikuto

From:

*SHE is a character from Shugo Chara, can you guess who it is? SHE will be revealed in the next chapter.*

Anyways guys, this was supposed to be a Valentine's special, but we're also including the cover, so let us know if you have any ideas on events, contests, etc. :) I couldn't rotate the cover because then it wouldn't fit, for now its sideways. Please review!

P.S I might have a special surprise next time. (says Elize)

~Elize, and Ashley

Ashley: Elize typed many grammar errors and spelling I tried to fix them all but I don't know if I got them all, please excuse them if you see any. Thank you HanaLoid again for reviewing. If you guys think this chapter is super gay and you were like what the fuck the whole time, it was basically all Elize I don't know what the fuck is wrong with that kid. I don't even know why I let that kiss scene stay in there, it was really bad and stupid in how she wrote it. So yeah the next few chapters probably will not show her writing too much! :)


	6. Author's Note

Ok so we (Elize and I) have been really busy, well I have, Elize is just super lazy to write. So we want to know if people are actually waiting for us to update.

So please review on this chapter, if you want us to continue.

0 reviews, this story will be put on hiatus until around May.

1 review, we will update at least once a month.

5 reviews, we will update at least twice a month.

10 reviews, we will update at least once a week.

21 reviews, we will update at least twice a week.

Maybe, we will start updating once a day again soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, its Ashley. Elize is super lazy and she hasn't wrote anything in months. I've been having a lot of keyboard and mouse problems like some keys won't work my mouse freezes up a ton and randomly the keyboard types ] a ton and I have to hit the keyboard so it stops. But I just attached another keyboard and mouse and it works fine now. I'm super sick, and feeling really bad. Don't you just hate those runny noses that you get like once a year that last like 5 whole days non stop and your nose is so irritated from all the tissues? My throat hurts a ton and I'm coughing a ton and I can't breathe sometimes, but I think we(prob just me) will be updating a lot over spring break. Stupid Elize she's been sick for a few months and she gave her "virus" to like 20 different people including me. And now she's like practically not sick.

A very long time later….

Amu's POV

I no longer wanted revenge, instead I longed to see someone. It's been a few months since I've seen Jude, he's like sick, probably. Instead of me now it was Utau, Utau hated Kotone so bad. Kotone and Ikuto were flirting 24/7, and it was making Utau mad, jealous mad. Overtime, she just started liking someone else. I really just wanted to see Jude, I didn't care about Kotone until in a few months I knew she would start annoying me because of something.(FORESHADOWING WHOOO) Except Jude likes Utau, but that didn't bother me he was too shy to make a move. Utau no longer liked Kukai, now she and Alvin were dating. It was all going fine until one day….

School Cafeteria

I really didn't have anyone to sit with anymore so I just sat like a loner at some popular table except I was in a more isolated area. Being a loner was quite fun actually though, you could eavesdrop on so many conversations. As I was eating my fried chicken I nearly choked at the words Luna had just uttered.

"Omg guys guess what?" said Luna.

"What?" said Lulu boredly.

"I'm in an arranged marriage, and you'll never guess who?"

"It's Jude,"

"WHAT," said Leia. "Jude is mine, we've been childhood friends since … since.. like forever."

"Well, don't blame me my parents arranged it."

Lulu just kept silent.

"This can't be true, you're obviously making it up. We were already in an arranged marriage our families have been so close for generations. You can't just barge in.." said Leia angrily.

TONS OF USELESS CHATTER AND ARGUING(BLAH BLAH BLAH)

I couldn't believe this, Jude didn't tell me anything about this. He could've at least called if it was so sudden, why? I ran to the bathroom, whipped out my phone and dialed his number. It went to voicemail I left him some messages, and redialed every hour until his mailbox was full. Something must be wrong, there's no way he can get so sick and then just get in an arranged marriage. I was still broken hearted, nothing or no one could cure me.

Months and months of useless depression went by, no sign of Jude. I visited the hospital once a week to see Utau until she got better, Kukai was always there but Utau never knew. She thought Kukai hated her, so she sealed away her love for him. At least that's what I got from her diary, I went to her house one day and found it in the bathroom. Kukai loved her so much now, he wasn't with Luna anymore because she had obviously found someone else. He kept me entertained while I was there, we suddenly became close friends. One day, I just broke down and told him everything he started comforting me. Suddenly I had something to look forward to, there was nothing to be depressed about anymore I started visiting the hospital every day to see him. Who needs Jude?

Kotone's POV

It was so cold, my mom always dropped me off early at school, there was no one to talk to. So I sat in a lonely cold corner outside, where Ikuto wouldn't recognize me. But he did, he and his friend Alvin were approaching me, my heart was beating so fast. Then they just ran away.

Amu's POV

I came to school super early, and there was no one to talk to. I could not look like a loner in front of Kukai (we like aren't friends at school cause he's like "popular"), I quickly spotted Kotone and approached her, I was a little unsure because Kukai and Alvin were approaching her but Ikuto was very shy when it came to love, he quickly ran away. And deep inside I hoped that Kotone wouldn't hate me, because she has been fangirling about him for years. I didn't expect him to like her. I was still set on making her feel bad, so now I would make her laugh a lot and be very nice, just to get revenge. I just can't forget what she did.

Kotone's POV

Amu was super nice for the past few weeks before that she cussed at me a ton. Now when I'm with her it makes me feel pretty and smart. I also look popular around Ikuto now.

Luna's POV

Now that Jude and me can be together, I just need to take care of the one person he loves, Utau.

Please review,

a very sick and irritated miserable Ashley :)


	8. Chapter 7

Overtime Ikuto and Kotone eventually drifted apart. Ikuto still loved her and got more and more depressed. Kotone claimed she never loved him, even though for years before they started dating fangirled over him. Utau knew what was happening; Kotone was trying to be independent, acting like all of it was a lie. They basically broke up without it happening, but Ikuto thought they were still dating.

Utau's POV

"Hey, do you still like Ikuto?" I asked her, hoping she would answer honestly, especially after avoiding him for so long.

"I don't know, stop asking." she pouted, and returned to her playful act.

"You know, he always get depressed when you avoid him…" She flinched and said:

"I never like him in the beginning, I'm a very good actress." I contained my laughter, and questioned her again.

"What caused the spark?" Curious nerves aroused upon my face.

"What spark?"

"You know, the spark that caused you not to like him anymore."

"I really don't know, stop asking, my feelings will never change." and she ignored me for the rest of the morning. I tried to believe her, but I knew that she was doing it out of either jealousy, or new-found love; I had yet to discover.

*scene with Utau & Alvin*

**As you may recall, Alvin and Utau are dating.**

I sank to the floor, what was this pain? I clutched my heart (area), screaming silently in agony.

"Utau!?," yelled Alvin.

Kukai's POV

I hope she won't get mad at me without telling her, I slammed the car door and got out. This is it, this is what I've been waiting for my whole life.

Amu's POV

_Dear Jude,_

_ I love you so much, words can't even begin to describe how much. You're always on my mind. I love you so much, no matter what happens. Just seeing you makes me happy, even though you are engaged to Luna. I was on the verge of suicide but you gave me confidence, I won't be able to keep going though. Even in heaven, I will love you, I will try to forget you for my sake, I will seal you away in the back of my mind, I will try._

_ - Amu_

Ikuto's POV

"Yaawwnn" I strolled casually the dark alley and settled down in a dark corner to get some sleep. I managed to fall asleep halfway. After a few minutes, I hear footsteps and heavy breathing.

"I finally found you!" Amu stood before me panting and handed me a letter.

"Could you deliver this to Jude? You're his best friend right? He's not at his house." As soon as she said this, I swear I saw a tear fly out of her eye as she swiftly turned her head around. Then she was gone and her bright pink hair disappeared into the darkness surrounding me. Curious about the contents of the envelope, I opened it, carefully peeling the seal so that it wouldn't rip. I read it. I had to read the tear stained letter twice, no four times before I understood what was going on. Time froze and flashbacks roared through my head.

*Flashback*

"_Ikuto! Stop teasing me!" the light in my life at that time, I had liked her so much. Her bright pink hair, her blush, and most of all her adorable personality that made my mouth twitch from trying not to smile. Images of her cute reactions flew threw my mind. I knew I had to find her; or I would never forgive myself._

"AMU!" I ran to nowhere, she had already disappeared. "I have to find her" was my last thought, and I went, chasing after the girl I used to like.

Sorry its been like over 2 months since we last updated! :(

To: KL

Kotone is dating Ikuto, and she is from Shugo Chara. Leia likes Jude but is not dating him, Jude is a made up character not from SC & I guess he's just attractive? When was Utau obsessed over Ikuto? I don't remember that. I hope I cleared up your questions. If you have any more questions, feel free to pm me or leave a review!


	9. Chapter 8

WOAH! It's 2015 already? Whoops sorry I totally forgot to update, I just sorta didn't know what to write for a while, writing is my passion and recently I got back to it. Unfortunately I didn't write any of this chapter recently at all, but I might as well update it sorry its so short. I'm pretty sure I'll get some more ideas and come up with a much better next chapter. Enjoy! ~Ashley (Hopefully I can get Elize to help me! :p)

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I grasped the shiny knife that fit quite nicely in my sweaty hands. I was on the roof of an abandoned building crying tears of sadness and loneliness

"I finally found you."

I perked my head up to that voice.

"Is it really h-" when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Amu, I didn't come to save you. In fact just the opposite."

"What?" I slowly turned my head to see a gleaming thing in their hands.

"But I was too late."

* * *

><p>*scene with Utau &amp; Alvin*<p>

**As you may recall, Alvin and Utau are dating.**

Utau's POV

I sank to the floor, what was this pain? I clutched my heart (area), screaming silently in agony.

"Utau!?," yelled Alvin.

* * *

><p>Kukai's POV<p>

I hope she won't get mad at me without telling her, I slammed the car door and got out. This is it, this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I'm sorry but I had to.

* * *

><p>Yep that was short! I'm so stumped guys, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! I'll probably update this next week. In the meantime stay tuned! I promise it'll be way better! :)<p> 


End file.
